Apparatuses of this type, for example coffee machines, are known wherein the brewing cylinder is positioned stationarily, and both during the loading of the brewing chamber with ground coffee and during the brewing process is therefore to be found in the same position. The grinding mechanism for the coffee is located directly next to the brewing cylinder so that, due to the heat in the brewing cylinder, the coffee not directly intended for brewing is disadvantageously also heated.